Titanium Crusher
"The ship is slightly bigger than your Ebon Hawk, but slightly slower." ''-Niloge to Devis trooper'' The 'Titanium Crusher' was the name of G''10 Rigger freighter during the time of the Clone Wars. It's pilot was a Jedi named Niloge Cwelow and a crew of the Jedi Knight named Palladin Flier, a clone trooper named Boomdodger, and more. The ''Titanium Crusher was technically the Twilight except that it wasn't a G9 Rigger freighter, it was a G10-the upgraded version. It also looked slightly different. The main hold didn't have any walls around it-when you walk in it's one giant room. There are beds, and a holotable, and other things while there are steps near the holotable that leads to the top. On top is a little hangar at least big enough to hold two to three Jedi Starfighters. Then there's a little door which leads the rounded bridge. On the right-side-facing-from-the-bridge there's a wing. A gunner can go into part of the wing and fire blasters-there is a gun at the tip of it. The Titanium Crusher ''was also made from the person who made the ''Twilight. Description "Hop in, it's not bad!" ''-Niloge Cwelow'' The Titanium Crusher ''looked a lot like the ''Twilight ''except better which made it useful. The main hold is small with only a few computers and a holotable. The engines on the ship were green if you were flying-which also made the holographic device in the bridge show green figures, and the same in the main hold's holotable. The wing's blaster could 'not 'turn such as the ''Twilight ''and the ''Swift Eagle, but it could increase big fire power. The ship had many blasters, a few on each side at least. Six in the bridge, six on the left, six on the right, everywhere. It often blasted down pirate, and Sith ships. Maybe even a few hits and a ''Munificent-''class star frigate! History The ''Titanium Crusher ''was definitley not used as a starfighter, but it was used as a small frigate as Niloge calls it. It was also sometimes a smuggler ship but not all the time: but mostly for something else. The G10 Rigger freighters were more made for Jedi and smugglers. Smugglers barely often use them, and same as Jedi. Just a few more people had the ship, but the main person would be Niloge. Boomdodger sometimes goes on also. Use under Cwelow The First Owner ON 22 BBY right after the First Battle of Geonosis, Niloge Cwelow wanted his own star frigate of some sort. So he went to Dantooine to purchase one. On Dantooine he found a spaceport related to Mos Eisley. It was known as Dos Eisley. He went to the Docking Area and looked at many choices. Then soon he came upon Docking Bay 64. Inside it was the ship. He bought it for 200,000 credits. Then he flew it to Coruscant to buy it's own parking space. Later a battle came and got pass it without getting a scratch on his ship. Category:Ship Category:Starfighter